Magic Works: My Version
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Takes place during the Yule Ball. CedricHermione! Please R&R! Summary sucks, story is better.


**Magic Works: My Version**

**Author's Note:** I realize that there is already a story on here called 'Magic Works', and that it's Cedric/Hermione, too. I HAVE read it, so I'm trying to not have this be like that one. So, please don't flame me for this. And, I know that it may seem really bad, but my muse has been on vacation all summer, as well as my brain, and I've had this idea running through my head since I saw the 4th movie, but I never got around to writing it. So, I hope it's good. If not, read my other story and tell me what you think. Anyways, on with the story!

**Summary:** Takes place during the Yule Ball. Cedric/Hermione! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Got it?

Everyone clapped as The Weird Sisters finished another song. Hermione looked at Victor and said, "Hey, I'm going to sit down for a little while, okay?"

Victor nodded and smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Just let me know vhen you vant to dance again."

Hermione smiled back and said, "Don't worry, I will." Then she walked away, looking for a table to sit at. To her dismay, all of the tables were taken, except for one. She walked over and sat down.

The person next to her turned to her and said, "Oh, hello…Granger? Hermione Granger? Is that you?"

Hermione looked at the person sitting next to her and did a double take. She had sat next to none other than Cedric Diggory, the handsomest boy in school. She smiled at him and chuckled. "Yes, Cedric, it's me."

Cedric looked at her, shocked. Her normally bushy hair was now perfectly smooth, and pulled into an elegant bun on the top of her head. And she looked absolutely amazing in her dress. "Wow. You look great! I almost didn't recognize you!"

Hermione laughed. "I wish I could say the same about you, but…you're Cedric Diggory. I don't think that there's anyone here who _doesn't_ know you and recognize you."

Cedric laughed. "So, how's your date with Krum? I know that there's a lot of girls who wish that they could be you."

"Oh, it's going fine." Hermione said, sighing. "It's just that the person I wanted to ask me never did ask me, so when Krum asked me, I agreed."

"Well, that's a shame. Tell you what, save the last dance for me." Cedric said, frowning.

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I'd like that."

Cedric smiled back and mocked being serious as he said, "I'll be waiting."

Just then, Victor walked up. "Hermy-own-ninne, will you dance with me?" (sorry if I spelled his pronunciation wrong. I lost my copy of the 4th book and couldn't look it up.)

Hermione sighed and walked back to the dance floor with Victor.

Later that night…

The lead singer of the Weird Sisters said, "Okay, we have time for one more song. So, get your partners!"

When he heard that, Cedric walked over to where Hermione and Victor were sitting. "May I have this dance?" he asked Hermione.

She looked at Victor, and he said, "Go ahead." Hermione smiled and took Cedric's hand. They walked out to the dance floor and started to dance.

The music started as the lead singer said, "This one's going out to all the lovers out there. Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm."

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

Hermione smiled up at Cedric as they danced. "Thanks for asking me to dance."

"Anytime." Cedric said, smiling back. "Cho wanted me to dance with her, but whenever we would dance, she would wrap her arms around me, as if to say, 'Back off, girls! He's mine!'"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it's the same way with Victor. He's a nice guy, but sometimes, I want to dance with someone _other _than him. And since you asked me, I was really happy."

_So,_

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Hermione looked at Cedric and said, "Cedric, you know when I said that the person I wanted to ask me never did?" When Cedric nodded, she said, "It was you."

Cedric looked at her, surprised. "You mean, you like me, too? I wanted to ask you to the dance, but I was afraid of what Cho would say, so I asked her. But, I really like you, Hermione. You're good at school, and, from what I've heard, very courageous. You're some of the things that I wish I could be. I guess that I admire you."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I guess I admire you, too. You're really good at Quidditch, and I can't stay on a broom to save me. You're also really good at school, and everyone likes you."

Cedric smiled. "I wish that I had asked you to the dance. I mean, we could have spent so much more time together than this one dance!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Cedric put his finger to her lips and said, "Shh. Just enjoy the moment."

Hermione pulled Cedric a little closer to her. She noticed that their faces were getting closer and closer.

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She wants you too_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

Suddenly, Cedric was kissing her, and Hermione was surprised. But, then she slowly started to kiss him back. They stopped dancing and just kept kissing. For the rest of the song, they stood there, not caring how many people were looking at them.

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of bein' hurt_

_No, don't let this magic die_

_Ooh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in her eyes._

They pulled away, catching their breath, and Hermione said, "Wow. You know, that was my first kiss."

"Would you like another one, to make up for lost time?" Cedric said, smiling. Hermione nodded, and they kissed again.

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance, your final dance._

'_Cause this is, your final chance._

Hermione said, "What about Cho? I mean, she'll probably be mad if she saw that."

"I broke up with her earlier. It turns out that she was cheating on me with a Ravenclaw." Cedric said, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hermione said, sympathetically.

Cedric just looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him, saying, "I'd like that."

**FIN**

Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Really crappy or sucky? Let me know! Flames _are_ accepted, but please try to not be _too_ harsh or mean in them. I hope that you enjoyed it!

johnthreesixteen


End file.
